ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Result/Transcript/Part 2
The Queen's Origin Lorcan's memories fulfilled Lorcan sneaks into her old family's home and discovers that her family are on vacation. She sees her bedroom very big and starting to remembers everything *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god, now i remember... Everything... My parents... my life here and... my suicide to begin my quest...! I remember... Snake! That traitorous monster! Snake appeared from the window. *Albert Neatermeyer: Well, Well, Well. Lorcan Darcy, you've been dead for two weeksssss. *Lorcan Darcy: Very funny, Snake. Real name ... Albert Neatermeyer *Albert Neatermeyer: Hey! That's supposed to be secret! *Lorcan Darcy: Not anymore! What do you want? *Albert Neatermeyer: I heard that you've come back to end the Queen of Time and Space and i want you to betray the rangerssss and join usssss. *Lorcan Darcy: No. *Albert Neatermeyer: No?! *Lorcan Darcy: No! You're the creep who's going to pay! I'm going to get you, Snake! I'm going to destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing - You've got me KILLED! And for that, tonight's the night that you're going to DIE! *Albert Neatermeyer: Well, you've make your honessst decisssion. Very well i accept your challenge in the game to the death. Ectomorphicon Titans appeared Lorcan joined the Rangers battle Cillian flies in his Bat zord to join the battle against Pixie Corpse. *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry amigos, She's not gettin away through me! *Jason Scott: Cillian! You came? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. Don't worry, i'm here to fight back for revenge, with a help from my good robotic buds, the Ectomorphicons Titans! Cillian summons Hornitor, and Scorpitron in his control to fight Pixie Corpse. *Pixie Corpse: What the?! Thoses were mine! *Cillian Darcy: and Now they're mine, Pixie Corpse, i'm gonna fight back against you and Reaper! *Reaper: Bring it on! *Lorcan Darcy: Do it Reaper! *Reaper: With Pleasure! Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord After Reaper's death from the Ultrazord. Lorcan's happy that they've done it. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes! I'll deal with the Queen. *The Queen of Time and Space: That's right! The Queen appeared and prepare to fight. *Cillian Darcy: Guys. We'll take over this one. You'll use your zords to fight back. *Jason Scott: Okay. Good Luck. Cillian prepare to use his zords to combine, forming his own Megazord. *Cillian and Lorcan Darcy: Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord, Power up! Lorcan and the Queen's battle Lorcan's Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord is formed and prepare for the battle. *Lorcan Darcy: Here i go. Lighting Sword engaged! *Contance Carlton: Let's end this, Darcys! Cillian and Lorcan's new Megazord and Contance are engaged into their final battle. The Rangers are fighting the last of the demons. The Battle Royale beguns In the first dimension, Cillian, Eddy, Ash, Serena, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Twilight, Shining Armor, Applejack, Madeline Hatter and Hunter Huntsman are looking at the light of the battle means The Queen of Time and Space has been destroyed and Everyone are happy that the girl Lorcan defeated her for good. *Alexander Senior: Impossible! No one can defeat The Queen of Time and Space! In the bizarre dimension, Lorcan, Ed, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Raven Queen, Blue, Leaf, Whitney, Jasmine, Brendan, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, Calem, Serena, Terino, Trevor and Shauna are glad that she's defeated. Lilly, Edd, Kirito, Asuna, Ritsuko, Wonder Woman, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo De'Nile and Lagoona Blues, Apple White, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Princess Cadence are happy and cheering. Lorcan stands up in heroic style. *Lorcan Darcy: This is the turning point, guys! Time to press our advantage and kick major butt! Time to conclude the ultimate rebellion. Lorcan's group cheer in agreement. *Cillian Darcy: It's time, guys! It's time to end this war! Time to kick Alexander's butt and save our worlds! Cillian's group cheer in agreement. *Lilly Darcy: Alright guys, Alexander Senior will pay for what he done! It's time for us to get our revenge! Lilly's group cheer in agreement. ---- Every group of The Darcy Triplets leads take part in the battleground. They are now facing the oncoming opposition from Alexander's army. Cillian and Eddy nod at each other. Cillian then turns around and raises his arm. *Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy: Let's go! The Resistance fight their way through the army. Lorcan knock out Hana Midorikawa. *Lorcan Darcy: Take this Midorikawa! Eddy knocks out a number of replicas, Celestia, Cadance and Luna uses their magic to defeats three replicas and Kirito and Azuna knocks out their share, Cleo smashes a replica, Applejack kicks out some replicas. The Rangers vs the Gothic Warriors Lorcan has slayed the Queen and meet up with the others. Kimberly hugs Cillian because he woken up from his coma. *Kimberly Hart: Cillian *Lorcan Darcy: I'm willing to help you guys. Lorcan got his revenge Lorcan made her decision and goes to snake, She flies up to stop Snake and save his friends. *Albert Neatermeyer: What the?! Lorcan take off his helmet which Snake discovers. *Albert Neatermeyer: Lorcan! You're just in time to help. *Lorcan Darcy: I am here to help, Help the Rangers destroy you for good! *Albert Neatermeyer: No!! Die! Albert shoots herwith a gun while Lorcan uses her powers to end him for good. The Rangers help her while Snake fell into the pit. The Tomb of Darkness is destroyed and the second dimension is saved. Lorcan smiled that Snake is defeated and the demons are finally gone for good. Lorcan healed himself which she's happy that she finally got her immortality. Family Reunion After the entire battle, Lorcan arrived to her house where she sees her family returning home, Molly was desperate need to use the toilet. Mike is very angry with Jenny for being spoiled. Jack is planning his next plan for world domination, Nightmare and Kino are unpacking their suitcases, and finally, Maisie is very drunk after drinking twenty glasses of champagne. *Molly Williams: Come on... Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go. Lorcan's final goodbye Lorcan's looking at the football team practicing. *Jason Scott: You okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. *Jason Scott: You know, you're welcome back here. You can join us. We can use another Ranger like you. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm not a Ranger, Jason, i'm sorry. But I'm serve as an ally. 'll let you and the other Rangers know where I am... when I can. But soon when my mission is complete, i will join you. I'm going to England for school. *Jason Scott: You can keep it because you earned it. You might need it when you come back. *Lorcan Darcy: I will. *Jason Scott: You need us, Lorcan. I never realised how amazing your adventure was. *Lorcan Darcy: Jason, can i say something? *Jason Scott: Yes. Yes go ahead. *Cillian Darcy: Go on ahead. I won't tell anyone. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm a Lesbian. *Cillian Darcy: So that's why you were kissing a nurse during the medieval journey. Why didn't you tell us? *Lorcan Darcy: No. I'm too scared to tell them. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan, There's nothing to be afraid of. Lorcan give Jason a high-five. *Lorcan Darcy: I guess this is goodbye. *Jason Scott: Goodbye. Jason walked away and Lorcan's looking at the field. Lorcan arrived home at night, she walked to her family after she declining the rewards. *Mike Darcy: Hey son. I got you some new clothes. Come try it on. Mike shows Lorcan the purple leather jacket and shoes, new deniem pants and the shirt saying Bikini Inspector. She tried them on and fits great. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. They fit... great. *Mike Darcy: Yeah, that's why you are a hero. *Melissa Darcy: Cillian! Here it is, your cashier's check. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you, big sister. Rip, rip, rip, rip. *Melissa Darcy: NO! Mike and Lorcan laughs that she was making a fun joke. Nightmare and Kino walked downstairs. *Nightmare Darcy: What's going on?! *Mike Darcy: We're fooling your sister. It's took like, wow 4 seconds. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah! *Kino Darcy: Can we go back to sleep? *Mike Darcy: Oh, your sister is leaving for england in the morning so she thought she should say goodbye. *Lorcan Darcy: He's right. Nightmare, Kino, I'll be back in a couple of months and remember do your homework, brush your teeth and do everything Mom and Dad tells you. Okay? *Nightmare Darcy: You got it. *Kino Darcy: Okay. *Lorcan Darcy: Now get upstairs to bed. *Mike Darcy: He's right. Nightmare and Kino run back upstairs to bed. *Mike Darcy: So, uh, what time is your flight? *Lorcan Darcy: In twelve hours. *Mike Darcy: Well, it's your last night here, son. Anything you want to do? *Lorcan Darcy: Let's catch a movie? *Mike Darcy: You got it, i own the theater downtown, i'll give you the midnight screening. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Dad. I'm so gonna miss you. Lorcan Darcy return home In the first dimension, Lorcan's riding his motorbike and happy that he's returned home. He looks at his new gear and rides to his home. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! Lilly! *Cillian Darcy: Ah, welcome home. How was it? *Lorcan Darcy: Kinda Great, went on a journey back to the second dimension. What's going on? *Cillian Darcy: We're planning a carnival so i thought that you should help us out. *Lorcan Darcy: I love that. Lorcan hangs up the phone and looks at the ocean at the sunset. He will always remembers his adventure and of course, his friends. *Lorcan Darcy: My friends, I've been waiting for my entire life. Who are you, Secret Darcy? Lorcan was confused about The Secret Darcy but he doesn't care and smiles in the air and start shouting. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Secret Darcy! I'm going to duel you when you arrived and see if you're a boy or a girl! Be ready Secret because we are gonna have a great fun! Ha, ha, ha! Come on! Come on, get up there! Hey! Lorcan smiling and celebrates in fun that he begins his sibling rivalry against The Secret Darcy as the episode ends. Ending Credits The ending credits shows in the Pokémon Universe, Ash and Serena got married along with Paul and Dawn, and May and Drew. Professor Oak and Delia are enjoying their wedding. Tracey is forgiven by Cillian for his past deed against him and remain as one of his best friends. Pikachu reunites with Cillian's Umbreon ever since his trainer's death and have fun around again. Brock, Misty, Max Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Gary all suffered terrible fates. Brock was the first to fall. After being set free, he lost his title as Gym Leader and breeder, was disowned by his relatives, and was hated and called rude names by men, while girls ran away or vomited the instant they saw him, which drove the disgraced man crazy. Eventually, he somehow managed to get a date. The only problem was that Ash was watching Brock take his date in a restaurant and with the help of Uxie, he made the extremely lucky man blurt out how he wants to take his date home to his zero-star apartment and keep her. This resulted him in being punched by the men and slapped by the women in the entire restaurant. However a man who was Brock's date's tricked boyfriend, came in looking extremely angry and punched him so hard, he hit his head and until the day he died, he lived in his horrible apartment and developed a phobia of women, making him wet himself whenever he saw one. Misty was one of the worst to suffer. She lost her Gym Leader status, was rejected by her sisters, and was sentenced to a lifetime of community service in the Viridian Forest. Due to her fear of bugs, this didn't go well with her and eventually, she snapped. Ash was watching her when she was attacking the bugs in the forest, so he sent a word to the police who brought all the bug Pokémon they could gather. Misty was not happy and she was arrested for trying to attack them which obviously failed and she earned herself 25 years in prison. Reports vary on how she died, some say she died in prison while others claim she died when she got out. No one knows for sure. The little pip-squeak Max was disowned by his parents and was shipped to juvenile detention for five years. When he was released, he saw a trainer winning a battle and accused him of cheating. When the trainer denied that he wasn't, Max challenged him and lost making him madder than he had ever been before. As if that wasn't enough, Ash sent a report to an orphanage that came and took him in. Due to his crimes, he got adopted by a very poor family whom he continues to live with to this day. Iris was a bad one. She was banished her from the Village of Dragons which labelled her a disgrace among all dragons. She refused to be thrown out like trash and tried to battle her way up to glory. Needless to say, that didn't work and thanks to Ash, she was banished into the wild where the Pokémon ran away from her as soon as they saw her. It took a very long time to realise her mistakes and by the time she did, she was living in a cave with nobody to visit until she expired. Cilan was disowned by his brothers and lost his job as chef. Like Iris, he didn't know when to give up and this ended up in his dishes being blacklisted by the government. He set up an unsuccessful backstreet shop where he sold food made of... unnatural things like sawdust and other horrible things. He never sold a single item and to this day, his cause of death remains unknown. Clemont was disowned by his father and lost his job as Gym Leader. He was forced to live in an abandoned house with no money. Eventually after five years, he received the remains of the Clembot which had been dismantled for parts. This made him sneak into his old home to get his money and parts back, but he was blabbed on. Not by Ash, but by the Team Rocket trio who wanted to get revenge for their mistreatment. They told the police and they were quick to arrest him and put him in an underground prison where he died of unknown means. The Team Rocket Trio served the police until they died from old age. For Bonnie, Ash put her in one of her underground cells where he made an android version of her which served as cleaning lady in the Battle Chateau. Even then, she is taunted and labelled a murderer by passersbys. The real Bonnie was never found. Gary was seen as disgrace and a over-arrogant kid. He was disowned by his parents and went missing to this day. In the Mini Series' Universe, Calem and Serena got their friendship repaired with Tierno, Shauna and Trevor showing the second dimension's Lorcan around the academy. Sabrina and Erika kindly welcome her to the school. Brendan and May invites her for lunch. Lorcan ends up challenge Lance into a battle. In Hachimitsu Academy, Mari looks at the blue sky as she felt a tear, She smiles and accepts Lorcan as her good friend and always will be. She decides to return to the Prison Block to continue her punishment. In the TWHE universe, Ritsuko Inoue reunite with her friends. At night, she looks at the necklace of Lilly in her previous life as an elf. Lilly was a brunette haired elf with a friendly personality. She smiles until the TWHE runs out of toilet paper, which leaves Junpei running around. In England 2002 to 2006 in the second dimension, Tracy meets Cam Lawson who becames her foster mother but then she lands back at the Dumping Ground after setting fire to Cam's kitchen. Whilst in the Dumping Ground, it is Bouncer's birthday and he is leaving, Tracy is living with Cam and tries to set straight the situation at the DG. Tracy decides its time to meet Cam's mum, her adoptive grandmother, and surprisingly likes her, which she didn't expect at all.Tracy is still living with Cam. Tracy spends the shopping money for things she wants. At first, Tracy wakes up and she is back at the care-home and everyone seems to be singing and not enjoying themselves and suddenly it becomes like the west-end musical, Chicago. Crash, Jackie and Tracy have a master plan as they take pranks from the nasty Wellards. But Chantal is feeling rather emotional over Jackie's feelings for her. Tracy helps when Bouncer has feelings over care worker Jane. Tracy, as she is on holiday with Cam in Egypt. She contacts the DG daily, when Cam's new boyfriend Gary moves in with them. Tracy Beaker makes a shock return to the Dumping Ground. Tracy has decided that she can't live with Cam anymore because Cam wants her new boyfriend Gary to move in with them. Tracy is forced to think about her future, So she agrees to spend time with Cam and Gary and, to her surprise, they get on brilliantly... until Cam drops the bombshell that they're getting married – this is way too much for Tracy to handle and she wants nothing to do with the 'sordid' affair. Cam and Gary get married and Tracy only manages to make it thanks to Crash and Jackie. In the end, Cam and Gary tell Tracy they are going to adopt her. In the year 2014 in America, The second dimension's Cillian Darcy is woken from a coma and earn a couple of days off from school for a while. Molly and Mike tells him that Lorcan was here in the hospital but disappeared. Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Celestia and Luna looks at New Royale City where the citizens are partying again. Shining Armor is glad that Lorcan saved the city and decides to establish a dimensional tournament as an inspiration to the entire journey. The Mane 6 are cleaning a mess in Ponyville that was cause in a war between New Royale City and the Boring City. Twilight and Spike ventures to Canterlot to talk to Princess Celestia about Shining Armor's plan. In Ever After High, Milton Grimms is looking out the window and deadly swore revenge on The Darcy Triplets for ruining his plan to fuse them into the Perfect Darcy. While Royal and Rebels are having a conversation. Azuna and Kirito continue dating and got married in their future. In Monster High,The Ghouls are watching the reports of the entire adventure and have a great time traveling, along with that, they have forgive Lorcan for lying. Wonder Woman returned to Super Hero High, Harley throw a party for her returning from a wild adventure across the third dimension. All the students and facilty welcome her back. The Eds returned home which Sarah hugs Ed in tears. The Kids and their Parents welcome their home after their long adventure. Kevin offers the Eds some jawbreakers and Jonny swore revenge on the Kids. Alexander Darcy Senior is sentence one year in jail, he is forbidden to step a foot in New Royale or go near A.J and Emily. Cillian starts his job as a assistant manager while Jake begins his job as a manager. Jenny become a tour guide and become very popular. Lilly tooks over Lorcan's job as a bartender while he's on his way home. And finally Lorcan is running in the forest, smiling. He's happy that New Royale City is saved